


I'll Be Your Forever

by Xx_Yvonne_xX



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cultural References, Hospitalization, Jealousy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Revenge, School, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Yvonne_xX/pseuds/Xx_Yvonne_xX
Summary: Things hadn't been exactly pleasant the first time they met. Now that Azumaya Junta's had another chance, he tries to make up for everything he's done.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 31
Kudos: 49





	1. Forgotten Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The High-school! AU that nobody asked for where both Takato and Junta are 18.
> 
> Mentions of rape and non-con, please proceed with caution.

"Are you sure I can't stay here?"

"Sorry, Takato-kun, but rules are rules. We can't possibly allow you to stay here for any longer when an investigation is going on." The voice of his dorm supervisor came back to Takato slowly as he trails back to the dorm that he's only allowed to stay in for one more day. It's mostly emptied out, too, with most students having moved out already.

Takato sighed. He hated the need to go to the other boys and ask them for permission to live together, hated the list of consequences that may follow. The mocking, the condescending looks. 

He would have wanted to go to Azumaya, a fellow actor since they were the same age, but after what happened...

He shivered at the mere thought of it. 

Days after what happened Takato continued having the lingering feeling that something was wrong whenever he left his dorm and went for lessons. It was as if he had a sensing he was being watched by eyes from all directions, and a simple day on the campus was tinged with fear wherever he went.

It took several weeks for Takato to even remotely stop worrying. And he was not putting himself in another situation where he would ever have the slightest chance to go through that again.

He fished out his phone. Where else could he go? Maybe there was a cheap hostel near here...? He'd heard of others moving to hostels more than once, but he hadn't been too interested in the conversations, and...

"Takato-san?" 

Takato's eyes widened a fraction as he came to recognise that voice. He froze in his standing position stiffly, visibly surprised, almost as if he had been incapable to process the sight of Azumaya Junta. When he finally caught up, his first reaction was to straighten his expression and posture, pocket his phone, pretend he heard nothing and take off as if Azumaya hadn't called him.

"Takato-san!" A trickle of fear tightened and creased his brow in discomfort, having never wished he'd been out here. Azumaya's voice was getting much louder now, and the last thing he wanted was for the remainder of students in the dorms to come out and peek at what was happening. Takato grimaced as he hoped nobody had heard this commotion. His heart raced as he walked faster, hoping to look normal while getting out of here.

Good. Good, he was reaching his dorm now. Relief flooded in his veins as he reached out, hands ready to grip his door handle and walk in, but a bigger hand was suddenly there, blocking off all means of escape, forcing him into a predicament where he's pressed up against the door, Azumaya before him.

Ugh. He caught up to him, it seems.

"Why were you running?" The other man sputters, trying to recover himself. His shirt is sticking to his skin, hair a little tousled with his sprint from the other block to his own. He's breathing hard, face flushed with a trace of red, and his tie is loosened from its original place -- probably an action made during the time he had tried running towards him. His whole appearance, topped with those wild, determined golden eyes reminded Takato of too many things he didn't want to remember. Clenching his fists while backfacing Azumaya, he then turned around and managed the best smile he could (while trying not to show him his death glare).

"Uwah, I totally didn't see you there, Azumaya-kun." He laughs, his tone stating otherwise. "What are you doing here?"

Worry is written all over his face, undeniably just an act. Who was he trying to fool? Standing before him was Saijou Takato, an actor with 10 years of experience. "I'm just worried. I heard that there was a rat infestation and they were trying to get rid of them." 

Yeah, right, maybe they should have tried to get rid of a huge daikon like you, too.

Takato chuckled sheepishly. 

"Ah... Yeah... We've been tasked to share dorms with the people from the other block." He mumbles, looking away.

"Have you... Found anyone to help you with that yet?" Azumaya asked cautiously.

Takato shifts uncomfortably. He had a feeling that things weren't as simple as it seems to be.

"Well... The boys I know don't get along with me well because they despise my acting. The girls... I can't exactly move in with them either, otherwise I'd risk being caught in a string of gossips..."

"If it's of any help, nobody's approached me to be in the same dorm as me yet, so if you want to..." Azumaya trails off, a hint of hope blossoming behind him as little wings. "We could be roommates."

What a liar. With the angel's overbearing popularity, of course there'd be a crowd rushing to live with him. If anything, Azumaya had probably rejected all of them.

But...

But Takato had nothing to lose either. He didn't want to get caught sleeping in the corridors; that'd just be fodder for the high school students' gossip stories in the end. And with how Azumaya had done nothing to him through the whole of the play they shared two months ago, he supposed it would be fine. 

Besides... Since this huge idiot is an actor too, there will still be chances of them meeting as costars. Rejecting him would only make things awkward between them the next time they meet, and if he's even got the nerve to spill any of this to the media by accident...

Whatever. He supposed living with him wasn't going to be _that_ bad.

Takato nodded, watching the angel's wings bloom with full feathers as he visibly brightened. It probably wouldn't be wise to stay near him at all, especially after what happened between them a year ago, but something told him it had been different. That Azumaya was not the same person as he had been that particular night, that the danger he's sensing was just going to turn out to be a fluke. He finds himself way more wary than he had been the last time he had been near Azumaya, but at least the ugly feelings of disgust and dread from before had faded into mere faint, inerasable marks on his skin now.

... Yeah. Yeah, things will be okay. Why else would it not be?

Yet, as he followed a chattering Azumaya who led him to nowhere but the room door he's been trying to avoid now, he found that things were _not_ alright. There was a weird sensation crawling up his spine that terrifies him to the very core, causing him to bite the inside of his cheek uncomfortably as he waited for what's behind that door. No matter how deeply he inhaled he couldn't will the lump in his throat to go away, couldn't stop feeling like something bad was going to happen ultimately.

He's just about to open his mouth and croak out an excuse to leave when the door opens with a click. Momentarily, Takato grows rigid like his limbs had stopped working and he's rendered unable to think. He didn't know why the blood which was previously pounding hard in his ears seemed to go eerily silent now as Azumaya ran his gaze over him, awaiting for him to go in, holding the door with a radiant smile where his lips are curled in a way that looked more sinister than kind. He wants to look away but finds that he's unable to do so, his hands clutched around his backpack tightly. 

It was like his soul had left his body and all of his anxiety had faded into the shrill ringing in his ears. Hesitant, Takato finally steps into the dorm room, attempting not to jump with the door closing behind him, heart in his mouth. 

What's worse was the growing mortification that's spreading like wildfire in his veins when he notices the single bed in his room. 

Instantaneously, Takato regrets whatever thoughts he's had previously of agreeing to this.

This was _so_ not going to work. 


	2. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pst.
> 
> Pssst. 
> 
> Trigger warning for descriptions of rape/non-con, please turn back if you're bothered by it.

**_1 Year Ago_ **

Saijou Takato sighed as he cupped his chin in one hand. Without even looking, he'd already known of how the people behind him were enjoying themselves, dancing in a frenzy like they didn't have a care for anything, their conversations strained and drowned out by the terribly loud music coming from the huge speakers at all corners of the room. Having found this whole arrangement tiring and a drain of his energy, Takato had formulated an excuse and resorted to staying at a corner, a virgin daiquiri mocktail in hand just to look less awkward.

At least, that's what he thinks he got, until he takes a sip and almost chokes because of how off the drink tastes. 

It turns out to be a daiquiri _cocktail_ , one that the bartender must have misheard beneath all that noise and given him. A few sips of the alcoholic beverage later, Takato decides he likes the drink and keeps it, watching them in disdain as he stayed in that same spot against the wall, a fair distance away from the others but not that far that he'd be seen as someone who's cast himself out. 

The room had been full of actors in their smart casual clothes, some of them already drunk, shaky legs unable to stand without support. Nonetheless, as if they were an alcohol addict they barely let the drink leave their hands, taking swigs one after another as they stumbled across the dance floor. 

_Boooring_. He shouldn't have even tagged along in the first place.

But yet he didn't particularly have a choice to object. This party had been set up specially as something to celebrate the debut of the new actor -- Azumaya Junta -- who had been the star of that night. Without even trying, he'd stolen the role of playing lead under Takato's nose for his own ( _which was utter nonsense to Takato, he could already see that his acting had been somewhat lacking, that greenhorn_ ). 

He was barely impressed throughout the whole of the shooting process. Azumaya Junta somehow radiated an indifferent energy despite looking like he was putting a lot of effort into acting. He had been that guy with those eyes that didn't know where they were looking, his gaze a little void of desire, of passion, of motive. If anything, he was that someone so utterly pitiful that Takato would resort to help for him to truly realise his potential and how far he was away from it.

He'd never thought that someone like that would overtake him. To him, Azumaya Junta had been just a nobody who thought he could scrape past with some talent and looks. 

At least, that's the mindset he's set on, until he finds himself being pressed against the cold concrete walls, with the other man in front of him, the droplets of artificially created rain cascading down his form. 

His eyes, his gaze that night changed Takato's thinking after that.

Now, swirling what little was left in his glass, Takato watched as the little ice cubes melted into nothing. In front of him the shapes of people dancing had seemed to blur, the loud blast of music that previously made his ears pound in annoyance now suddenly less irking. He didn't feel exactly drunk, but there was something in the way his movements were slowed and his thoughts couldn't coherently form that told him the cocktail did have an effect on him.

"Saijou-san." A voice shook him free from the staring he had no idea he was doing. In front of him stands Azumaya Junta, his hair done up in a formal way. He smiles as Takato turns to face him, sparkly, almost as though he feels an immeasurable joy whenever he's close to him. Noticing him tilting his head towards the seat beside him, as though inclining something, Takato harrumphs at him to sit.

"Enjoying the dark?" The other man mused. "You hadn't exactly joined in the activities today..."

_Heh, I'm glad you still have the energy to care about my wellbeing, but you shouldn't be too lax either, lead actor._

"Listen, Azumaya..." Takato slurs on, unaware, "Just because a ham actor like you got a lead role, you shouldn't get too cocky." He hiccups, leaning onto the other man now. "I'll tell you all about becoming a target; show you the fear of this industry..."

"-- Saijou-san... Are you drunk?" Azumaya stares in disbelief at the man who was currently in his arms.

"'course not." Takato scoffs. He doesn't know where he's getting his confidence from. "I can walk perfectly fine." 

He lets himself lean into the other man's hold, bringing his arms up to gently drape them over Azumaya's shoulders. "You, however... You should-- be more careful, lest you get eaten by the great, great me." He utters, sentences jumbled, tilting his head as he met his gaze. He gives him something like a teasing smirk amidst his hazy vision before pulling back and latching onto his drink once more, slumped against the table in front of him.

The night somehow went on with Azumaya speaking to him, not that he remembered much of it except from how bothered he was from the other man keeping him from drinking too much. Before he was even remotely rational enough to process what was happening, he could already feel himself being led out of the crowd, eyelids too heavy to open, his body feeling like they were too heavy to be supported by his legs. 

The first thing he felt after stumbling out from the bar was the blast of cold air, followed by the intense need to drink something, his heart pounding furiously, the dizziness having set its spell on him. He felt tired, so tired, and he just wanted sleep. Falling against the stranger who had brought him out -- the nearest person he could properly grasp onto -- Takato welcomed the touch of warm skin.

Unexpectedly, no alarm bells went off in his head when he felt a hand drift to his hip. His muscles felt loosened and relaxed, and Takato found absolutely no reason to be worried, strangely at ease. 

Slightly dazed and eyes half-lidded, Takato was just about to question where he was when he felt a hand brush up against his cheek. There's a warm presence guiding him forward, lips nudging against his own. Without much thought, the actor reciprocated, starved for more, arching his body forward mindlessly as he felt the stranger deepen the kiss. He only had a few seconds to fleetingly think about how good it felt when the touch was suddenly gone, replaced with a hollow feeling in his chest that he ached to fill. 

He wasn't aware that he was supposed to be wary with what was happening, with the only true thing he knew being that his head was still spinning and everything's a blur, but the tickling presence on his neck nuzzling against his skin felt comforting. His limp body was beginning to tremble uncontrollably, the act of physical affection pressing all logical senses of wariness he should have aside. 

Latching his arms around the warm mass, Takato sighs and drinks in the scent of the stranger, relaxing especially as the other's hand sits lower, on the slight protrusion of his hip. There's a stinging feeling as he feels the other nibbling on his bottom lip, but the warmth from being so close to the other distracted him. Nails digging into the shoulder of his stranger, Takato presses closer. 

He shuts his eyes and lets the pleasant feeling roll over him, taking his consciousness with it. 

There were vague impressions after that Takato remembered from that night itself, though it could have just been his imagination. There was the jostling and moving at first, the touching, and then the slight hum that sounded like an engine being activated. He briefly recalled feeling cold for quite a while before being carried back to somewhere warmer. 

He's in an unfamiliar room the next time he wakes up, the lights dim and the curtains drawn with absolutely no light peeking in. The only source of light was from the door that was left slightly ajar at the side, white beams coming from another room, dawning onto him when he sat up. 

Rubbing his eyes blearily, Takato was just about to get out of bed when he feels a blast of air-conditioned cold air stream past him, making him suddenly very aware of how he was naked.

His breath hitched immediately as he scans the interior of the room. Takato blinked a few times before his gaze even caught onto the figure beside him, and when he did, he flinched visibly, almost tumbling off of the sheets with the gigantic shift in body movement.

The wave of trepidation in his head pitched up by a notch. Takato feels his mouth go dry as he surveyed his surroundings, at the mess on a nearby desk, a bottle of lube being open and toppled over. There were packages of used condoms shrewn on the sheets, but judging from the sticky mess he'd felt between his legs, it probably hadn't been used properly. Stiffening immediately, Takato clenches his eyebrows together, his heart pounding as he warily lifted the blanket that was covering the other figure, the movement causing the other to stir gradually and stretch like nothing had happened.

\-- Azumaya... Junta...?

Those piercing golden eyes which were reflected back at him seemed to unlock all senses of trepidation Takato hadn't been feeling until now. It was all so, so much like the last time they were acting together, where Azumaya risked being wet to shield him from the artificial rain. The same eyes now stared back at him, his expression relaxed and content as he reached out to circle his arms around Takato's waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

He... What was he --

Takato's eyes widen as he realises his current predicament, and in an instant he felt sober. Pulling away, he shoves the other man harshly away from himself, staggering and panicking while doing so. 

It was all coming back to him. The scorching pain between his legs. Every little detail, every hollow plea for help overriden by the mindless desire for pleasure. 

In his drunk state, his head had still been spinning when he felt himself be pushed down in one fluid motion, heavy hips shifting around absentmindedly over his own. He remembered being helpless, where he couldn't even do so much as move, utterly confused. His body felt drained and absolutely exhausted, and even the foreign feeling of hands thumbing at his pants didn't seem to bring anxiety.

The bits of memory he kept of the night before were distorted and faint, but he sickeningly _remembers_.

He remembers whimpering, gripping his abdomen while waiting for the pain to subside. Recalls blinking his blurred eyes that were clouded by hot tears, streaks running down his cheeks as he choked out a cry for him to stop. 

He remembers looking into glazed eyes and flushed skin; remembers heated skin and unwanted kisses. 

And then it happened.

The indescribable pain had sliced through his awareness, the first of what made him cry out that night, something that only seemed to rile up the man, as if it was a plea for him to go faster. The throbbing froze Takato entirely, toes curled and body scrunched like he was paralysed. He could only detachedly note that he was crying, then, shock and alarm circled him in increasing waves of panic besides the drowsiness that's taunting him.

His mouth is open and he hardly realises that fact until he realises he's choking and tearing up, tiny yelps slipping from his swollen lips. He cries out but there seems to be no saviour, his body being plastered against someone else's. He could only clutch his fists and slam them repeatedly against the bedsheets, unknowing of what to do, his body wavering and crumpling like a sack of rice with the continuous motion of in and out dragging along inside of him. 

He remembers the dirty murmurs of sweet nothings in his ear. Remembers the unwelcomed grip on his thigh, forcing him to spread his legs, wider. 

What happened next had been a blur besides the ringing in his ears and the redness in his cheeks when it ended. 

Standing before the very bed right now, he felt utterly sick and inadequate as his eyes fixated on Azumaya Junta before him; some sort of panic welling up in him that he could not understand. 

The other man had still looked unaffected by the fact that they had did it in the slightest. He opens his mouth to speak but Takato doesn't hear, doesn't want to hear those whispers so identical to those a few moments before. He found breathing to be increasingly difficult the closer the other man got to him, found himself frozen to the spot as he regarded his face. 

Azumaya Junta had had sex with him without asking. 

And he liked every moment of it. 

He didn't know whether he should be mortified or pleased by the way his body had reacted to the other man. It had hurt, yes, but it had hurt in a _good_ way. His body ached from being adored the night before, and he found himself speechless and disgusted by all of it. 

He had to get out of here. 

"Takato-san..." There, it was that voice again, calling out his name. Takato felt his stomach turn immediately at the outstretch of a hand trying to give him water. 

"Don't touch me." He could barely whisper, still caught up. He could feel his breath quicken, his hands balling up into fists as he watched the other man tilt his head slightly sideways, confused. Takato slaps away the hand that's nearing him, twisting violently, knocking off the glass. He's almost snarling as he stepped back and tried grabbing for some kind of blanket to throw over himself. 

"Takato-san--"

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ " He's louder now without intending it, his teeth gritting against each other with how fiercely he had made that statement.

Without a care for Azumaya's calls, Takato had grasped his clothes and half-heartedly shoved himself in it, wearing only his boxers and bursting out of the room Azumaya was in, footsteps making huge pounding sounds against the ground as he ran. The corridor was quiet, thankfully, and no student was lounging around to see him burst out half naked with just his oversized tee over his boxers. Takato slipped into his dorm room and slammed the door behind him, still panting, his legs jelly below him.

He could barely balance himself, his body shaking, hands trembling when they slid off of the knob. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his body any second now and it was as if he was going to throw up, throat tight and eyes puffy, his skin drenched with a layer of sweat. His senses were all heightened at this point as he groggily tries to make his way to his bedroom.

His stomach acts up suddenly. Takato flings his phone aside to the ground, dashing to the toilet in his room, throwing up, his eyes wide and his breaths coming out in rasps. His throat burns and his eyes stung, sweat rolling down his forehead in beads. He's suddenly very, very scared.

What was he going to tell the media?

They were _all_ going to find out. He could already see the headlines with him in it, and with how warped the society had become, he doubted things would be okay after that.

 _Would he be forced out of the acting industry_? It was only the first year he's moved out of his hometown, he couldn't just go back like that, could he? 

What would Suzuko-san think if she could see him now?

He slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt his stomach heave, forcing something from his throat. Quickly, he rushed to the toilet bowl once more, tears springing to his eyes, sinking to his knees and retching until only clear liquid was coming up.

His throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and his mouth tasted of vomit. The stench filled his nostrils and he felt disgusted, his blood pounding in his ears. He surveyed the mess with watery eyes and his stomach dry-heaved again.

Until he was done, he cautiously flushed the contents away and washed his mouth with water, still gasping horribly. Sweat rolled down his hair and face, making him feel terribly sticky. 

No, no. That couldn't have happened.

... It was impossible, impossible.

Maybe it was just a hallucination. Maybe he was too tired.

He wasn't ready to bid farewell with his acting career just like that. 

He clutches the sink tightly, trying to erase the memories and the dull pain that's still haunting him. The sweet whispers of disgusting, filthy words in his ear, the caress from unwanted hands, the touch from someone unfamiliar. Takato sighed and splashed his face with water until he had calmed down. Before he could formulate any coherent thought that didn't require panicking, though, he suddenly felt what could only have been a horrid combination of warm spit, lube and come dripping down his thighs now that he was standing up. 

" _Please let me have sex with you_."

His hair was already drenched with water by the time he's come back to his senses, breath coming out shakily, cold drops of water trickling down his face. He could barely move, terrified, clutching the sink as he drops down to his knees, still trying to horribly breathe. 

_Give me a break..._

* * *

_This was a horrible decision._

It hasn't even been 24 hours since Takato had stepped foot inside of Azumaya Junta's dorm room, and he was already starting to regret his decision of coming here. 

It was true that Azumaya hadn't touched him since that time he'd left. He'd even given him the single bed and insisted on it. He'd asked him whether he needed anything, said that he could buy it and have some of Azumaya's space to place it. But looking at him sometimes still brought back the twisted feeling in his stomach where he remembered his fear being magnified. Staring up at the ceiling and drenched in cold sweat from the horrible dream, Takato begins contemplating about leaving. 

He could live at a hostel. Or even move back to his hometown, since it wasn't even that far anyway. His nose wrinkled at the thought, but he considers it nevertheless. 

Stepping out of bed, Takato tries maneuvering his way to the kitchen for some water, only to be greeted by a presence on the ground near his bed. He recoiled immediately at the sight of it, and when he stepped back to inspect the obstacle, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Azumaya... Junta? 

What was he doing, sleeping on the ground like _that_?

Squinting in the dark as he tried to focus his gaze on him, Takato then noticed how he had placed a thin mattress below his form, though it probably would still have been painful to sleep on something without a proper mattress and pillow. 

Stepping past him cautiously, Takato went for a drink of plain water, sighing as he raised the glass to his lips, the dark making it easy for letting thoughts of _that_ night come back to haunt him. His body is trembling a little uncontrollably and he takes sips from the glass, shutting his eyes as he tries to rip the thoughts from his mind. 

He had been unable to comprehend what had been happening, then. It had just been the horrible gasping, the trying to make sense of whatever was happening around him, the hands pressed into the sheets in front of him and fingers digging into the soft material, praying for a release. Trying to twist himself free didn't seem to work either, with there being a strong hand prodding into his hips, forcing him to stay in that position while the relentless grinding continued. 

It had been _bad_. The other man had forced himself onto him. 

He _never_ wanted to feel like he ever did with Azumaya Junta ever again.

So why... 

So why had he _missed_ the feeling of being pressed against him? 

It felt so utterly wrong, but he barely felt as though he had a sensing of what was truly right anymore. Growling under his breath, Takato pressed one palm to his eyes.

"Takato-san."

The said person whirls around, absolutely startled when he heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him. Having almost dropped the glass in shock, Takato sets down his drink and finds himself suddenly defensive.

“Why are you here?” He asked, at last, in a firmer tone than he had intended, like he had wanted to chase him away.

Azumaya clammed up. He opened his mouth, closed it, then spoke up softly, a hand coming up to his neck, a sign of him being nervous.

"... about that other night..."

"OH, that! That hasn't been on my mind at all! Okay?" He forced a smile, fingers tightening on the glass of water he's set down previously. He'd thought that this would make Junta appeased -- since he was, too, an actor after all. Maybe he'd only taken him in just because he wanted to make up for things in his own way. Maybe he'd wanted to make a deal with him. All in all, he expected nothing but for Azumaya to want to forget this ever happened. 

But what he saw next made him still.

Azumaya had lowered his head, looking away in remorse, like guilt had just hit him like a truck and froze him up from the inside. He stiffened and doesn't speak after, suddenly different from how animated he is usually said to be on screen.

Takato worried his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to piece together what he should do next. 

"... Maybe I should go."

"I'm sorry." 

Takato stops in his footsteps. 

"I know I've hurt you. I was too brash, too irrational, but it was because I was overwhelmed. Ever since the first time we'd shared a scene together... It was as if I've felt something different for you." Gingerly, Azumaya steps closer, one step at a time. "If I may say so, you mean everything to me, Saijou Takato. I just wish you'd give me time to proof it."

"I... Didnt do anything..." Takato trails off, startled. 

But Azumaya only laughs. "That's _why_ you did everything."

"..."

It had been a sleepless night after that. Both of them had fallen silent around each other, with Takato being unable to sleep regardless of whether he got the only bed in the room or not. Unknowing of what to do, he had resorted to pretending he was asleep, focusing on his priorities once more.

After all, tomorrow was an important day for the school, and any strange conversations and thoughts about Azumaya Junta could wait. 


	3. Every Step Of The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cultural festivals (文化祭, Bunkasai) in Japan are annual open day events held by most schools, from nursery schools to universities at which their students display their artistic achievements. People who want to enter the school themselves or who are interested in the school may come to see what the schoolwork and atmosphere are like. Parents may also want to see what kind of work their children have been doing. The festivals are usually open to the public, especially at high schools and universities.
> 
> Chapter was inspired by Animate Booklet 3!

The sky was still the colour of a sleepy monochrome when Takato had woken up, a stretch following his slight groan while he pats around for his phone that had gotten entangled somewhere in his sheets throughout the nighttime. Squinting at the shiny device in the mostly dark room, Takato tries to make some sense out of the time, grunting as he grudgingly got out of bed. _6.30_...

The morning air felt cold upon his skin as he dragged a towel along with him, still in complete anguish over the lack of sleep. For an instant he'd almost forgotten that he was the stranger intruding in Azumaya's dorm room now, and when he'd seen the shiny presence of the angel lurking around the bathroom, Takato had grown so alarmed he'd almost resorted to throwing the nearest object at him. 

"Morning, Takato-san." Azumaya murmurs with a smile, his mouth full of toothpaste bubbles, and despite so he still seems attractive for some reason.

"... Morning..." Recovering from the fact that he was living with someone else now, Takato stares dumbly at him for one moment before retreating into the shower with his towel, only then realising how untidy he had looked (in front of what could possibly his number one rival) with his shirt half-tucked in and his hair all messy at the back.

 _What a great start to my day._ He cringed internally, sliding off his clothing and thereafter allowing the water from the shower head to drown away his previous thoughts. 

* * *

Azumaya had been gone by the time Takato was out of the bathroom, presumably for his own preparation of the upcoming cultural festival at 9 in the morning. Though the view outside still seemed to retain the dark look from night without rays of nascent sunlight, the sky had already grown more so of bluish than charcoal.

After towel-drying his hair, he then pulls out the costume given to him a few days before, the female Shusen Academy uniform along with the checkered dress, stripes of white and black amidst the blue. He sighed as he pulled it on and stared at himself in the mirror, marvelling at how much he did look like Suzuko. 

The finishing touches was the hairband which was supposed to complement his long wig. He stares at the huge ribbon trailing down his black hair and how he was donned in yet another cheerleader costume, unsure of whether he should be happy that he got chosen for three years consecutively. Other boys in his class had wanted this role, too, just to experience how it was like, but the group of girls had decided they liked seeing him in this costume, so that was that. 

Well-- he supposed he couldn't let them down by having low energy levels today. If anything, he should be the most energetic. After all, the purpose of this costume was to promote the freedom of dressing in the school.

Takato turns to the light switch and flicks it off, causing the room to be immediately soaked in an unnatural darkness, save for the light from the windows. 

* * *

After the finish of the event, the audience had slowly trailed off, chattering while in their own groups. Takato emerged from the backstage, surprised to see Azumaya leaning against the wall, a few girls that were crowded around him murmuring words of appreciation. His eyes caught on Takato and immediately he seemed to brighten, hopping up towards him.

"Mind if I joined you?"

 _Yes_ , a thought inside of Takato's head echoed dully. He had originally planned to just change, go back and lay in bed defeatedly for the rest of the day since everything just felt so draining. But Azumaya was his roommate now, and he was the one imposing. 

He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head, joining Azumaya, still in costume. 

"Well, well well, look who we have here!" A loud voice rung out, signifying the arrival of several other male actors that were in his class.

Takato sighs inaudibly, trying not to resort to face-palming himself at how desperate they were at trying to grasp attention. Since last year, this particular group of boys who had nothing better to do had been starting the controversy that he was someone not worth screentime, 'since it had just been the company pushing his supposed "fame"'. He could still remember the most ridiculous things they could pick on him for, and it was getting annoying, though amusing to say the least. 

"Isn't it our mega actor Saijou Takato? It's the third time you've been chosen as cheerleader, right?" One of the males mocked, his voices having a deep and dark echo to it. "Must be because of how they think you look like a puny girl."

Azumaya's expression changed. He tries stepping forward to act as some sort of shield in front of Takato, only to realise that Takato was staring at them with an unimpressed look, as if without an intent to even be bothered in the slightest. Without a word, Takato tries stepping past them, which seemed to enrage the group. One of them grasped fistfuls of his costume and had yanked him up, causing the crowd previously around them to gasp and disperse, cautiously watching at the sides.

"Listen here _,_ you're only lucky, being able to scrape past every scene due to the directors having _low_ standards."

"At least I'm not the one who didn't get the role from that last drama because my actions were deemed too flimsy and feminine looking." Takato utters, flashing him something like a smirk as he shoved him off and passed them. The guys grew very silent behind their leader and Azumaya trailed intently behind Takato, watching his previously proud demeanor crumble instantly into a frown as he shuffled away from the crowd.

"Takato-san...."

"It's fine." He looked away, careful not to feed him any increments of his faltering expression. "I learnt to ignore them. I'm going to change."

Without giving him a chance to utter another word, Takato goes into the changing room, a surge of bitterness within him. He had long since learnt to be independent, but these crude remarks always got to him somehow, just as he thought he'd gotten used to it. 

He sighs as he pulls the wig off of his hair.

Well -- he supposed it was fine to let the mediocre actors say whatever they wanted...

* * *

Azumaya had been gone when Takato came out of the bathroom.

Looking around, the actor furrowed his eyebrows, seeing no trace of the other. 

Well... He would be more than happy to go back alone, since that meant he wouldn't need to deal with the big oaf, but what if something happened to him?

 _Had he gone back by himself already?_ Checking his phone, he strangely finds no messages explaining Azumaya's disappearance. Takato was just about to text him but quietens when he hears a sudden sound that suspiciously resembled a whimper.

He rounds a corner and immediately halts himself, hiding behind the wall and peeking at the sight unfolding in front of him. 

Azumaya was holding the guy from just now -- Fumio Hashiba or whatever his name was -- in the exact same way the guy had grasped Takato's costume previously. He's never seen him like this, his eyes crushed with hatred and his features dancing with the need for revenge. To see him anything besides the sparkling mess startled Takato. 

Fumio's strangled voice seemed to go up an edge as Azumaya half-heartedly slams him to the wall, grip still painfully tight near his neck. "Maybe you should've thought twice before trying that, Hashiba _-kun_." He mutters near him in a sickeningly sweet voice above the pleads for him to let go. "You're lucky I'm letting you off so easy this time. I don't want to beat the hell out of his classmates and let it interfere with his mood in school."

He releases him, and like a puppet on cut strings, Takato sees the male slide down against the wall, terrified while Azumaya walks away. 

Noticing that the other was walking back now, Takato hides back into the bathroom, staring at the blank wall in front of him, unsure of how to react. His heart was still pounding. 

While Takato had never asked for anything like that, Azumaya had helped take revenge for him. 

Why?

Normally, one would want to steer free of as much trouble possible, so _why_?

He inhales deeply and walks out of the bathroom where Azumaya had been waiting. 

"Takato-san!" Like nothing had happened, the other man grins wide, flocking towards him. "I just went to check on those stalls over there to see which are still open." His gaze was deeper now, welling up with even more emotions as he looked at Takato. "Shall we buy something to snack on before we get back?"

"Ah... It's fine, I just want to get back as soon as possible. The makeup doesn't seem to come off even though I've tried several times to wipe it off... And I forgot to bring any makeup remover, too." He had tried to put on some foundation since the others were doing it, too, and he didn't want to be he only one that had a contrasting style. 

Azumaya's face lit up temporarily at that, and Takato raised an eyebrow at the reaction. 

"If you don't mind... I can try getting it off for you."

"Eh?" He curiously stared at him, surprised. Azumaya didn't seem like the type to wear makeup at all. Noticing his hopeful beam, Takato then sat down on a nearby bench, awkwardly closing his eyes. "Well... I guess I have nothing to lose..." 

Gingerly, Azumaya fishes out a small bottle of micellar water he has kept with him and some soft cotton pads, saturating them before cautiously applying them to his face, being extraordinarily careful as he swabs the material across his face. 

Takato kept his eyes closed, lips slightly pursed. He had expected his form to stiffen with how close Azumaya was getting, but the contact from the other man felt faint and gentle. He opens his eyes when he feels the cotton pad shift away from his upper face and he raptly takes in the sight of Azumaya in front of him. 

... He was so close. From here, Takato could see that his bone structure was sharp and precise, yet the warm colour of his hair and eyes gave off a feeling that he was someone approachable. The way he looks when he was serious contradicts how he looked like the last time when he was acting; when he hadn't had any specific goal yet, when he had still just seemed like another pitiful actor to Takato. 

Azumaya pulls away the cotton pad from his face, grinning as he announces that the makeup came off smoothly. Noticing that Takato was staring at him and how close they were, Azumaya froze for a moment. His gaze darts from his eyes to his lips but quickly reverted back. 

Takato was the first to break off the staring and awkwardness conjuring between them.

"Uwah... It came off really easily like that." He marvels a bit, raising his hand to touch his face, where the foundation had worn off. "Thanks."

"No worries! Takato-san," as if spurred on by something, Azumaya was on his feet again, rounded wings sprouting from his back. "If it's okay, I have a place I want to go with you."

_Can I even afford to reject when you're like this?_

With a resigned nod, Takato felt his gaze snap up as Azumaya pulled at his arm.

"Let's go then~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though nobody likes this fic, I will finish it because I don't like unfinished stories


	4. Factory Lights

Takato eventually found himself at a dark factory area which Azumaya seemed eager to show him. Before he could question where they were actually going, Azumaya had stopped him, looking quite satisfied with himself as he reached into his bag, something which greatly alarmed Takato.

 _What is Azumaya going to do to him at a factory area at night_? He immediately felt chills run down his spine. There was nobody around at this moment, and he doubted many came around to this place much.

"Takato-san." Looking rather confident about all of this, Azumaya pulled out a dreamcatcher from his bag. "There you go! While I was in the store, I spent a long time agonizing over whether I should choose small, thin dreamcatchers or the kind that were huge, but decided that the thin ones were less of a handful to keep around." He placed the tiny dreamcatcher, which was a light shade of violet-blue, into his hand. From here, Takato could see the delicate pattern leading down to intricate feathers of similar shades. 

"A dreamcatcher...?" He held it up to closely examine it, turning it around in his hands. "What does it do?" He had heard the term before, but never actually got into knowing about it. 

Azumaya chuckles softly. "It's to catch bad dreams so you wouldn't have any." Pulling his hand, he grinned as he led them further in. "There's a view I want you to see, too."

Takato flushed as he was brought along, the small dreamcatcher still in hand. What was it for, though? He doesn't have bad dreams much... Well, maybe just a little bit, but...

As he was led further down, all previous thoughts faded away. Takato stared down at the factory lights, finding his breath arrested by the unique glow. From here, both his and Azumaya's faces were illuminated by the soft shine, and all words he originally wanted to say melted away as he stared on. 

"This is amazing." He noticed how Azumaya's head jerked up when he heard him speak. The other man's gaze followed him as he walked closer. "I think I might really like this view." 

"That's great. It was one of my favourite spots, since seeing the factory lights make me feel refreshed."

"Azumaya--"

"It's Junta."

Takato paused, surprised.

"Please call me Junta, Takato-san." His voice took on a sweet arch as he gazed at him with a smile. 

"... Don't push it." Takato mutters, slightly flushed. Suddenly remembering something, he turns towards the other.

"You were sleeping on the floor that other night." He points out lamely. "I thought you said that you were going to take the couch."

Azumaya looks visibly surprised at the question. But he then chuckles a little sheepishly. 

"Ah, about that... I just thought that you might need me to be there to protect you." He murmurs a little softly. "I know that I'm called an angel in showbiz, but it means nothing to me if I can't be something like _your_ guardian angel, Takato-san..." 

Takato stares down at the dreamcatcher that he's given him. He clutched it in his hands, inhaling sharply.

Who was he trying to fool? He probably just has a weird fetish about being near him. Did he really think that giving him gifts would help bring them closer?

Still, he remembered the other helping him after the Cultural Festival. And the dreamcatcher too -- both were things he didn't actually have to do. 

Well... Maybe it wasn't _that_ bad if he stayed around him. And besides, he'd be able to regain his freedom soon, so he supposed they should try to get along for a while longer.

"Chunta." He fumbles a bit, his face colouring as he immediately wished the other didn't hear that slight mispronounciation. He raised the dreamcatcher, waving it slightly, causing it to jingle briefly. "Thanks."

Junta paused, rapt, before looking a little surprised. "Um, Takato-san... My name's Junta, not Ch--"

"It's a nickname, you idiot!"


	5. Why did you...?

"--ato-san. Takato-san..."

"It's morning, give me a break..." Takato mumbles, grouchy, lifting the blanket over himself protectively. Still bleary-eyed with sleep, he then vaguely remembers that he's in Junta's dorm room and forces himself to sit up straighter. "What do you want..."

"Ah, sorry. I wanted to let you sleep in, but your classes start today at 8, so..."

"What... Time is it?" 

“7:30." Junta murmurs softly. "You're laying on one of my assignments too, Takato-san."

oh. 

He blinks, rubs his eyes again and registers his words. 

OH. His eyes widen and he pulls away from the desk immediately, scrambling out of the seat, realising that he's fallen asleep there. His open laptop, now probably dead of battery, is reflecting his face back at him, hair sticking up in all directions, a wild look in his eyes.

His _work_. 

His pupils constricted.

Shit, he'd totally forgotten to do his work yesterday. He had been so tired from acting yesterday. A five minute nap was what he had intended, and --

The feelings of discomfort disperses in his chest, like he's being strangled by just the air.

He could feel it already, the dread building up like an avalanche that could come crashing down any moment. His heart pounds in his chest as he quickly grabs his towel, adrenaline levels pulsing while he headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

He had done a perfunctory washdown before emerging from the bathroom, shoving his laptop into his bag and grabbing his thumbdrive off of the table. 

"Takato-san...? Are you alright?" Junta, who was already neatly dressed and ready to head off, looked curious about his strange behaviour. 

"Yeah." He bit his lip. "It's just that I forgot to finish up a piece of work. It's graded, too."

"Ah, but--"

"I need to go soon. See ya." Takato slings his bag over his shoulder, rushing off quickly and ignoring the calls of his name behind him. If he reached the class early enough, he might still have time to at least make the work look done. It won't be decent but it would be acceptable, and that'll have to work for now.

* * *

It was already 7:50 when he reached his class. Takato pulls the laptop out of his bag, rushing to get his research materials out too. But a quick tap on the computer power button sent him into an immediate frenzy -- he had forgotten to charge it, and now there was no battery left for it to start up.

He bit his lip, staring up at the clock helplessly, cold sweat trickling down his face. Even if he had ran back to get his charger, there would be no time left to work on the report now.

He slumps in his chair, defeated, watching crowds of students stream in while chattering in their crowds. The teacher walks in last, high heels making their way to the front. Automatically, the students had begun passing their thumbdrive to the front, knowing of how big of a project this is.

"Saijou-kun?" His classmate sitting in front of him turned around, "I think we're still missing your thumbdrive."

Everyone's gaze is suddenly on him. Even the teacher's attention is drawn towards him, expectant of good behaviour, with how he's always had a good record.

Takato swallowed uneasily under the pressure of their gaze. "I didn't finish it." His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"Saijou-kun? Not you too?" The teacher looked on in disbelief. "You know of how much weightage this project has on your grades." Her attitude towards him immediately shifted to one of disappointment.

"So much for being _popular_ , huh, Totaka?" One of the boys adds fuel to the fire quietly beside him. "What were you doing last night? Reading your pathetic script books?"

Takato doesn't dare look up, fists clenched at his sides. 

"Well, at least let me see what you've done so far." The teacher sighed, holding out her hand impatiently. Being someone who was a fan of Takato's works in the acting industry, she looked disappointed. With Shusen Academy being a preparatory school too, they were expected to be trained to become ready for their exams, so homework was almost always expected to be done. 

He sets the thumbdrive containing his unfinished work uneasily in the teacher's palm, watching her plug it in her own laptop. The students begin to snicker away in their own crowds, obviously degrading him as she clicks open the file containing his essay.

... What went unexpected was the coo from the students, and the amazed whistle he heard as his work was displayed on the screen.

Takato looked up at that, scrunching his eyebrows as he noticed that what was on the screen was a completed work. The quality even looked better than what he could come up with. But what surprised him was that he idea was undoubtedly following the draft he'd left off yesterday, the words so unfamiliar yet resembling a similar style he wrote in. 

"Incomplete...?" The teacher trails off, scrolling through the never-ending pages. "That's what you meant by incomplete?"

The students had gone eerily silent, especially those who had mocked him earlier.

"Ah, yes. It's just that I didn't manage to do some finishing touches..." Takato smiled faintly. 

"I think it looks more than perfect." She closes off the tab, the students still gaping at the work. "Well, I shouldn't have expected any less. You are Saijou Takato, after all."

The rest of the classes go by smoothly with the mediocre actors in his class seemingly rendered mute.

* * *

Takato returns to the dorm room that day to find Junta already back there. He kicks off his shoes at the door before stepping in, already noticing the slightly sweet scent of hot chocolate.

"Takato-san~ I made your favourite drink here, you want some?" He murmurs warmly, brightening at his presence. 

Takato pauses, feeling a mild flash of alarm as he takes the cup from Junta. The revenge he took in Takato's place, the dreamcatcher, and the work he did in his place while he was asleep -- they were all done by Junta. 

He can't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. How could it be possible that someone popular like Junta would invest so much time in him? When surely, he knew Takato didn't like him?

There were so many girls who would beg for a chance to even go out with him. And yet, the person in front of him seemed not even the slightest bit interested. 

"Why?" The words are out before he could stop himself. 

He takes a step back, suddenly afraid. After doing so much for him, would Junta want something back in return? Something he doesn't want to give?

Junta didn't even looked alarmed. In fact, his face was smothered with a sort of strange calmness, which twisted into one of surprise as he regarded him.

"Why what?"

Urgh, he's still pretending nothing happened. 

"You... Were the one who wrote my essay, right?" Takato says slowly, setting down his mug. Junta seemed to think little of it, smiling a little shyly as he raised a hand to the back of his head. "Ahaha, you got me there." He looked down at the drink he'd made with a fond smile. 

"You just looked so tired. I figured it'd be fine to do it for you just once, since it's nothing important, anyway."

"It _was_ important." Takato rose up. Junta looked startled. 

"If you hadn't did it, I would've been mocked by them." Takato looked away. It was probably something childish, but he hated looking bad in front of the other actors in his class, when they were out to get him down like that. He had been taking on a prideful attitude, too, so things would've really taken a toll on him if Junta hadn't...

"Why? Why did you do it for _me_?" He bit the inside of his cheek. "You knew of how I didn't want to be around you. You saw how I was the first time we co-starred. I was envious of you, so you should be angry with me."

"Really? When I thought that I'd gotten close enough to the person I idolized to say that to me.... I was thrilled." Junta leans against the counter with a smile.

"But I can't return your feelings." Takato mumbles solemnly, his voice soft. 

"I'll wait for you." Junta blurts. He gently sets down the mug to leans forward, pulling at his hand. "I know it might be too soon, since you just rejected me the other day, too. But I'll wait, because..." He leans in to gently peck his hand, 

"... I want you."

Takato froze. 

The first time he had heard those words from him brought back shudders. He doesn't remember much of that day, but it was the feeling that persisted which he absolutely despised, raw and not gentle in the slightest.

The first time Takato heard those words, he had ran barefoot back to his own dorm room, terrified.

But this time it had been completely different. Takato bit his lip as Junta pulled away, aware of his own behaviour, laughing softly as he backed off, knowing Takato needed his own space.

Noticing that the other man had retreated to the thin mattress on the ground beside his bed, Takato stares down at the mug of hot chocolate.

 _Is it really fair and okay to not give anything back?_

"You can... Get onto the bed, you know." Takato flushed darkly, fidgeting. "It's yours in the first place."

"No, Takato-san should have the bed, since you're the guest." Junta murmurs. 

"I never said I was going to sleep anywhere else." Noticing the other man's slightly widened eyes, he shifts into bed, pulling up the blankets to his chest. "The offer's still available.

... Unless you're more comfortable sleeping on the floor."

Shutting his eyes, Takato tried not to think about whether what he did was wrong or right.


	6. Those important to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! And happy lunar new year if you celebrate it like I do 😊

Things were strangely normal afterward.

During the times he went back to the dorm room, Junta would approach him for acting tips, always beaming at him and nodding, amending his mistakes as Takato pointed out. 

"Wah~~ I'm so tired." Takato stretches his limbs out on the bed as they took a break. "Thursdays are the worst, the classes end later and I've to rush to the studio, too... well, a packed schedule's still better than being looked down upon by _those_ guys, I guess..."

"Ah. Takato-san, you said you've been wanting to go to that patch of land nearby to look around, didn't you?" Junta hands him a bottle of water, gaze lingering as he twists the cap and gulps the water down, "We could today, since it'll be the holidays starting from tomorrow..."

"Oh." Takato sat up, solemn, putting away the half-emptied bottle. "I can't go. Sorry."

Junta blinks, his smile faltering as he tried to comprehend what he had done wrong. He tries again, "What about a stroll through the Meguro River? The cherry blossoms are blooming around this time of the year..."

"I have to get back to my hometown." Takato murmurs a little quietly. "Together with my family, to meet someone important."

"Can I tag along, too?" The angel asked earnestly, sitting up on the bed. "It's the holidays anyway. You don't look too well, too..."

Takato stares up at him, trying to think of a reason to reject him, but finds himself stumped. And besides, if Junta came along, maybe the atmosphere would be better. Suzuko would be happy to see Takato get along well with a fellow actor, too, definitely.

"Sure..."

Distracted, he looks out of the window, at the clouds that had once again triumphed over the bright sun. 

* * *

The two of them had left after briefly packing their camp bags, and after a while of waiting, they had found themselves sitting in the bus.

The wheels go over some bumps occasionally and Takato leans against his seat, trying his best to will sleep to come and fetch him. 

"Are you okay? You even wore a mask today..." Junta handed him the water. 

"I'm fine. It's just a little cough, I feel much better today." Takato mumbled, taking the water and setting it aside. He didn't feel like eating or drinking since this morning, and especially not now with how queasy the bus ride was making him. 

"Was there too much work to do?"

"Not really..." Takato rubs his throat. "I had to smoke for the first time for the last drama, and accidentally inhaled too much of the smoke. That's why I'm having a little bit of a raw throat now."

"You should rest up then -- I'll wake you when we get there."

Takato nodded gratefully and craned his head to the side. 

* * *

They reached his grandfather's house in a few hours' time. 

The place was just as he remembered it to be, unchanged since the time he came here when he was little. Because Takato's parents were often busy with work when he was younger, he grew to be closer to both his grandparents. 

"Kuromatsu-kun!" Takato opens the door and sets down his bag, eyes widening as he spots the cat resting at its corner. He gently trodded over, ruffling its fur, watching as it mews. The cat rubs his head against his hand with a spoilt voice.

Noticing Junta staring quite intensely at the pet, Takato turns towards him and reaches out. "Do you want to hold him?"

The other actor cautiously extended his hands out, taking the cat into his arms, but without a moment's hesitation, Kuromatsu had jumped out of his grasp. The feline quickly prodded it's way back to Takato, much to Junta's confusion and slight disappointment. His wings dipped down a little.

"Ah, it looks a little scared of me." He chuckled, backing away to leave the both of them alone. Takato reached to grab a can of cat food, opening it before emptying it into the bowl.

"My parents will be here by tonight and my grandfather would be back soon. He went out to get ingredients." Takato gingerly strokes through the cat's fur. "His cheese souffles are really good."

"I'm looking forward to it~" Junta murmurs, hands still gripping his bag. 

Realising that the other looked a bit uptight in a foreign place, the actor straightened himself and sighed. If anything, Junta was someone he brought along, so he guessed he had to take care of him too. 

"By the way," Takato cleared his throat, fidgeting slightly, "We're only visiting my grandmother Suzuko-san tomorrow, so I'm basically free for the rest of the day..." He trails off.

"Takato-san.... You mean--" the angel perks up.

"Yeah. I don't mind going out for a bit... As long as it's not too late that we come back."

Junta's eyes lit up. "If that's the case, we could use my bike! It's foldable and I brought it along with me." He paused, hesitant, "Ah, I brought only one helmet. But you can use it."

Takato was already penning down something. "I'll leave a note and say that we'll be back by evening."

* * *

Junta had given him the helmet despite Takato's objections against it. On the bike, Takato stares with puffed out cheeks at the angel, almost burning a hole into his shirt with how intensely he's staring at him.

_Is he really going to be okay riding without any safety precautions?_

They seem to be going at a steady pace, and Junta looked like he knew what he was doing, so the actor didn't question it that much. Before he knew it, 10 minutes had passed and they had found themselves at an empty grass patch suitable for a picnic. 

Grabbing the sandwiches he had left untouched on the bus, Takato then followed Junta keenly in setting up the mat. The other looked way more energetic when outside, unlike how he was back at the house.

Maybe it was because Kuromatsu was there...? He delved into several possibilities, but found himself unable to settle on an answer.

"Takato-san." The both of them had been halfway into finishing the sandwiches when Junta's expression twisted to one of apt surprise. He had opened his mouth to speak, but the next few raindrops that had fallen alarmed him of whatever the other man seemed to be wanting to tell him.

What begun as a few innocent drops of water quickly turned into a torrential rainfall just as both Takato and Junta looked up. Exchanging a sharp and alert look, Takato had grabbed the picnic basket while Junta immediately folded up the mat. 

There was no shelter around them since it was just an empty grass patch area here. 

Feeling Junta grab his hand, Takato followed directionlessly towards where the other was pulling him, the rain pelting down on him distracting and all he could focus on at the moment. He felt himself be settled under a large tree, with Junta carefully removing his outer wear and draping it over his head. 

They had both been rather soaked by now.

"What do we do now? Should we take the bike back?" Takato brushed roughly at the water droplets dripping into his eyes from his fringe, shuddering from the cold. 

"No," Junta's hands tightened on his as he pulled him closer to the tree trunk. "You'll get even more drenched. And besides, it'll take a while to get back."

Takato nodded quietly, gaze fixated on the warmer, bigger hand firmly holding his. 

"Try to stay close to me. That way, I can shield you better." Junta gingerly stepped closer to him, keeping the jacket over his head. 

"Idiot... You're more soaked than I am." Takato mumbled. "Why shield me?"

No response followed his statement, and after a while of waiting, Takato merely gave up and panned his gaze to the huge rain which had enveloped the rest of the grass patch around them. He cringed, thinking of how they'd have to walk through a muddy wet patch of grass later. When would this rain even stop?

Their sandwiches were also ruined. But more importantly...

It was getting immensely cold, and the other's body heat was getting to Takato. He suppressed another shudder, wanting to get closer to Junta, but also simultaneously worried about whether the other would get the wrong idea if he did. 

Maybe he could --

The sharp sound of thunder unexpectedly rips through the sky, causing his thoughts to come to a screeching halt. Without even thinking, Takato had scooted forward and clung tightly to his nearest source of comfort, eyes scrunched shut.

Little rumbles of thunder followed the first before the calming sounds of rain filled his ears once more. Takato cautiously opens an eye to peek at the area around him, blinking slightly to clear his vision, letting out a small, surprised sound as he realised he was buried in Junta's chest. The other had pressed him close and cupped his hands around Takato's ears to shield them from the loud clap of thunder. 

"Are you okay?" Junta murmurs softly, his golden eyes having a light gleam to them. Still breathing hard, Takato nodded quietly, frozen into place.

They stayed in that awkward position for a while, with Takato not wanting to admit that he liked the warmth from Junta's body heat. He waited until it seemed as though the rain was finally going to stop before carefully prying himself out of the hold of the other actor, still shaken from the incident.

Maybe it had been the cold that triggered something within him. As Takato moved away from the tree, his throat had acted up, and he turned his head to cough slightly. The slightly queasy feeling was returning, and he didn't like how nauseous and light-headed he felt.

"Let's get you back. I don't want your cough getting worse." Grabbing his hand once more with an alarmed expression, Junta then led Takato back on the bike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal cat when seeing Takato → 😐  
> Normal cat when seeing Junta → 😍
> 
> Kuromatsu when seeing Takato → 😍  
> I have every reason to believe Kuromatsu wouldn't like Junta XDDDD


	7. Jealous of You

Takato developed a fever overnight. 

His cough grew worse when he returned to his grandfather's place, and even the medicine he swallowed under the watch of Junta didn't work. 

In the dark, the other actor stared as he uncomfortably lay on the bed, something like concern splayed on his face. He sat on the chair beside his bed for most of the night (even with Takato's strong objections against it), growing incredibly alarmed whenever Takato begun a coughing fit.

Briefly, he wondered if Junta was only there because he felt guilty about letting them be caught in the rain, but those thoughts were quickly washed away by lethargy as he fell asleep for short intervals throughout the night. 

After a persistent cough that refused to go away, Junta had suddenly decided he wasn't going to wait anymore, carrying a half-awake Takato bridal style outside. 

"Wait." He mumbles with a strained voice when he sees Junta trying to hail a taxi with his phone. "I'm fine with using the bike that you have." 

"But you're feeling faint now... What if you..."

"It's fine. I'm not that weak to faint from a fever." Takato rasps softly. "Besides, if I go by taxi, it'll only be troublesome for you to come back for your bike." 

In this current predicament, Junta could only nod, waiting for Takato to get onto the bike before gingerly placing the helmet on him. At this point, the actor couldn't exactly tell if he was just dizzy or actually flustered from the briefest of touches as the other fastened the strap of his helmet under his chin.

"Wait." Halfway through starting the engine, Junta had quickly looked back. "Place your hands around me."

"... _what_?"

"I don't want you falling off."

Takato wanted to argue, but tiredly gave up and eventually circled his hands around his abdomen, putting them both in a slightly closer position. After checking that he wasn't going to fall off, Junta then begun driving, making sure to go at a slower pace. 

At some point in the night with chilly wind blowing past his tousled hair, Takato had leaned against Junta's back. It's probably his own hallucination to think that the other had flinched slightly, because he doesn't say anything about it afterwards.

* * *

What happened next was a blur. 

He thinks he hears talking. Nervous words from the angel, and composed reassurance from the hospital staff. There was silence for a while and Takato kept his eyes closed, a sort of calmness smoothing over his senses predominantly. 

A voice. A voice, small but quivering with excitement and almost fear, was calling out to him. Takato wants to crane his head to hear it, but suddenly the whispering voice seemed to come closer. 

He can't quite make out the words being said to him. But the person seemed like he wanted to tell him something important. 

_I wonder... Who that was...?_

He opens his eyes blearily, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. It took a while for him to realise where he was, and when he turns around slightly, all he saw was his manager. Sasaki looked up at the commotion of him sitting up, smiling as he made a hand gesture to wait, still on the phone and speaking quietly with someone. 

A moment passed before he set down his phone. "Ah, our prince is awake~ how are you feeling?"

He fidgeted, looking around. Was it really just Sasaki here all along? Raising a hand to his head, Takato felt for his own temperature, more preoccupied with figuring out who that voice he had heard belonged to. "Better now."

_It seems as though I saw a dream._

"Oh, by the way," Sasaki cuts in quietly, "The higher-ups have prohibited you from smoking on set."

"Eh...?" He managed a faint mumble, unable to muster much strength right now. 

"It's news that just came in, but we can't have our lead falling sick again... So it's a final decision."

The sound of the room door opening slightly caused the both of them to turn towards the source of sound. Junta was carrying quite the load of things, quietly stepping in like he wanted not to interrupt Takato. But seeing that he was awake, the angel's face brightened. 

"Takato-san! I brought you some stuff." He sets the box down on the table beside him, a wide grin on his face, like he had accomplished something. "It's... My old scripts and DVDs. I heard that you reread your scripts that other time you got in the hospital, so this is to prevent you from getting too bored."

 _Sasaki-san... this must have been his idea again_. Takato eyed Sasaki with a resigned look, to which the other smiled knowingly. He picked up some of the scripts, wanting to pretend to look interested, but realised that the titles and synopsis did actually look quite enticing. 

"I'll keep it." He mumbled, keeping his tone fairly even. 

"Okay~!"

Honestly... What is with his angelicness? He had thought that with his continuous rejections of Junta, the other would then just leave him alone, but he continued proving him wrong again and again. 

He doesn't know whether to feel reassured or threatened at the fact that he had a bootlicker that went to such extremes. 

* * *

The day of Takato's return coincides with Valentine's. This year especially... Perhaps it was because he had been absent for a few days now, the girls had squealed additionally loud while they watched him idly stroll past their classrooms. He shot them a few smiles, enjoying the attention. 

"Takato-kun? Ah, I'm so glad you're back..."

"We got you some chocolates! We hope you like them!" 

The classroom buzzed, with girls and guys alike flocking up to him. Takato thanked them as a whole (an act which only brought about more fangirling in the space), smiling as he regarded his classroom table which was buried in packets of well-wrapped chocolates in various shapes and sizes. 

Some of them were complete with little handwritten notes, a name marking the end of those, sometimes coupled with a string of numbers. Though it was a lot, Takato couldn't even say he was surprised. It was normal for an actor like him - he supposed Sasaki would have brought him the rest of the chocolates from the fans from other age groups by the end of the day. 

But what pissed him off was how _Junta's_ table seemed to be quite the same. Despite being only a fairly new actor, he had received quite a lot of gifts, to which he welcomed with a radiant smile, thanking each of them with a chuckle. Suddenly realising how all the girls had looked like they were almost fearful to approach him despite their affection for him, Takato narrowed his eyes. 

_What did the other have that he didn't?_

The classes end with him getting increasingly irritated by Junta getting more attention than him. Yes, it was a usual sight for an actor to be buried with chocolate, but he found himself petty over how much attention swarmed _Junta_ this time. 

_Well, that's because his image was carved out to be cool and smart, while Junta's was more of an angel_. He tries telling himself, trying not to break into a bad temper whenever there was a break and the girls flocked automatically to Junta for a chat.

"Takato-san." As if having only seen him out of the crowd of fans, the other sparkles as he spots him, hopping towards him with a smile. "Do you want to walk back together?"

As if he could reject while so many eyes were on them...

"Sure." He murmurs with a smile, face dark with apprehension he made sure only Junta could see. 

* * *

He could start going up to the fans. He'll initiate conversations to boost his reputation as someone equally as friendly as well, he supposed. 

But wouldn't that ruin his reputation as a cool and smart character the fans look up to? Deep in thought about how to make himself more approachable, Takato walks straight into a couple of girls that were eating ice cream. Immediately, he launched into a sincere apology, but the girl insisted it was her fault for spacing out. The ice cream had stained the edge of his uniform, but it wasn't anything to worry about, since it could be washed off easily. 

"Please be more careful next time." Junta lightly mumbles, causing them to look rather surprised.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry." The girl bit her lip nervously, her face entirely red from embarrassment despite the little remark. She tugged at her friends' arms and quickly pulled them away with her. 

Takato side-eyes the angel as they both walk away quietly after that. 

What was this guy thinking? Though he didn't say it out in a mean way, he was indirectly telling them it was their fault for getting the ice cream on his shirt. And being an actor, too... Did he not know that those two might have been his own fans? 

"You didn't have to be so defensive, you know." Takato sighed, trying to figure out how to talk some sense into him. "It's just a shirt." 

Junta shrunk away at that statement, pursing his lips into a thin line. He nodded and quietly trails beside him. 

On the way back to the dorm room, more fans had approached them for conversations, normally in a bunch. They coo at their appearances and Takato smiles at them. He's always been the type to wave at them but they've never really come up to him to talk to him, so this occasion must have been special, undeniably because of the angel being beside him. Was it because he had looked too distant, being always the one straying far from the crowd? He did notice how Junta would interact with the fans... But didn't know it would make things so drastically different.

The longer the conversation drew on, the more Takato felt unwelcome, with the female fans only bringing gifts for Junta, it seems. He bit the inside of his cheek in indignation as Junta laughs at one of the jokes they uttered. 

_Hah, 'I like you', my foot! Forget about needing me, he doesn't even care about me when those girls are around!_

Takato strides off while Junta is still in the midst of a conversation. The other man notices immediately, bidding them farewell before running up towards him, hurriedly following him.

"Takato-san."

"Oh, _hey_. I thought you weren't finished up there." He sneers coldly, folding his arms.

Junta stops mid conversation. Wondering what happened, Takato turns to look at him with an unimpressed look, only to see him stunned. The other tilts his head, little blush marks etched on his face as he clasps Takato's hands in his own.

"Takato-san, are you jealous?" Junta asks with a smirk.

 _Jealous_? Takato shoved him off, ignoring the statement with his cheeks flaring, and chooses to walk on. _Who do you think you are? Me, Saijou Takato... Jealous over you with some girls?_

"Takato-san!" Junta chases and catches up. "That means you like me, right?" He flocks beside him, grinning wide. "I'm already so, so happy..."

"You're just getting ahead of yourself." Takato sighs, pulling away from Junta once more. The other doesn't seem quite convinced, smiling sweetly as he gazed after him. "Why would I like you? You're just someone who's grown really attached to me." He mutters. 

"Even in the dark I can see you blushing, Takato-san."

" _Shut up_." He looks away.

"... Junta?" A female's voice rung out. Takato turned, noticing how there was a girl who had stopped a fair distance in front of them, staring at the angel in wonder. Her attire gave away how she's also a student here. "You're studying here too?"

Blonde hair. Golden eyes. Looking rather tall to be of Japanese blood... She's probably a hybrid like Junta, and her looks resembled him slightly as well. If she had been scouted in the acting industry, she might grow in fame quickly. 

To his abrupt surprise, the other actor beside him had chuckled, saying something in another language that he didn't understand. 

He kept his charming smile as he spoke to her, and Takato found his hands twitching slightly.

... _what_? _Were they from the same country or something...?_

A few words were exchanged between them before the girl looked towards Takato. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, he blinked, unaware of what they had been talking about previously.

A little bit of silence spaced between them.

" _Mi... Tesoro_?" The girl asked, cautious, gaze sliding towards Junta.

Junta beams. 

She laughs and sputters something which causes the other to chuckle. She even shot Takato and Junta a few sly looks before waving and leaving. 

Was he always like that? Why was he smiling like _that_ towards the girl? 

Utterly confused by the exchange, Takato crosses his arms and mutters. 

"... What did you two talk about?"

"Ah, we were just catching up. She mentioned how she's flattered to have the chance to see you, since you're normally always busy, and I told her a little about you and why we're together today..."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care about whatever you have to say about me." He paused, remembering something. "What the hell did that " _mi tezoro_ " thing mean?"

Did Junta talk about his temper or behaviour? Well, he supposed that was why the female had laughed.

When Junta didn't speak, Takato huffs, guessing that he was probably right. Maybe they were badmouthing him after all. "Well, whatever, I don't care."

Junta's eyes grew wide, and he didn't say anything for a while. The atmosphere grew a bit tense as Takato looked away.

But then the angel smiled and began. 

"Takato-san, I think this was just a misunderstanding--"

"Just go. You can go tell her anything in that language, not that I'd know anyway." He attempted to stride off but Junta held his hands out before him.

"But why would I call her my treasure?"

Takato pauses, absolutely stumped. He opens his mouth and then closes it, trying to figure out what he was meaning to say. "I -- _what_?"

Junta had called him _what_ now?

Those sly looks the girl shot him then... Was that because Junta had told her his treasure was Takato?

"I'm going back." He growls under his breath, face hot as he walked fast back to their dorm room. 

What the hell does that even mean? He'd always thought that this guy's clinginess stemmed from lip service... But if he was serious in liking him, how was Takato even supposed to react?

He was aware of the fact that Junta was indeed sometimes distracting. The way he'd come out of the shower, skin still hot as he drags on a thin shirt over himself wasn't helping him concentrate, either. 

And he had been mad just now because he thought Junta and the girl had been... _Tsk_.

What was with his thoughts nowadays? 

"Ah, Takato-san." Junta scurries up to him once more, seemingly nervous as he digs into his bag.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood to--"

"Here." He hands him a few cans of hot chocolate. Takato feels his original embarrassment fade into curiosity. 

"What's this for?"

"Well -- I figured that you'd appreciate hot chocolate more, since you've already gotten so many chocolate pieces." Junta rubs the back of his neck as he sheepishly chuckles. "I thought that I probably wouldn't have a chance to give you these at school because you're so popular, so I'm only giving them now."

"Oh." He takes over the cans, feeling the slight warmth that was still on it. His fingers tingle. He hasn't expected a Valentine's present, so... 

"I'll keep it." Raising the can, Takato avoided eye contact before escaping into the dorm room, eager to find something else to distract him.


End file.
